


Winter Angels

by DarkPitsNipples



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPitsNipples/pseuds/DarkPitsNipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't handle staying in the mansion any longer. He fled and the cold air of January helped numb his hands, as well as his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the SSB Brawl version of Snowman form Earthbound for the full feel of this story! And I would like to say thanks to two very good friends of mine for beta-ing this for me! You guys rock!

**Winter Angels**

**Pit x Dark Pit oneshot**

Cold air swirled throughout the park, the breeze playing with soft black locks that stood out in a messy, yet neat manner. Red hands and cheeks alike stood out on pale, almost white skin. Snow stuck to dark teal wings, too cold to make the effort to shake it off. His hands were in his jacket pockets, and he suppressed a shiver the bitter wind brought to his body.

Dark Pit couldn’t really remember why he was out here. All he could really recall was a suffocating feeling, and the need to  _leave_  the confines of the giant household. The walls felt too close, and the air too stale. He remembered retrieving his favorite black jacket and purple scarf before bolting out of his room and right out the doors of the mansion. He ran for a while, sense of time lost as soon as he step foot outside the mansion.

He then found himself right by the park area in the center of Smashpolis. The pond’s frozen surface glistened with shades of blue and white in a moment of rarity. The sky, normally covered in gray clouds, showed small blotches on blue sky. Small streams of sunlight peeked in through the holes and illuminated the white sheet that covered the land.

It was in the middle of January right now, so it snowed quite frequently. Most of the streets were covered in a white blanket, and no grass was visible, buried deep under the thickness of snow. The air was always cold this time of year, never getting any warmer than the freezing point of water. Surprisingly, the snow had stopped falling for a while now but the air still held a chilled nip. It left the dark angel wishing he had brought his hat and gloves. His hands were starting to feel numb, not even the pockets could shield them from the cold now. His face as well as his ears were a bright red and cold to the touch. He could feel the winter wind flowing through his purple sweatpants and jacket, chilling the skin underneath.

He should really head back to the mansion now.

His hot breaths shone white against his dark clothes. A white snowflake fell slowly in front of him, his deep red eyes following its descent. He reached his hand out and caught the white puff, watching it slowly melt on his cooled palm. Slowly, more flakes fell from the gray sky. Hands back in pockets and mouth tucked behind his scarf in an attempt to conjure up any warmth, he focused his eyes back on the frozen pond. The surface was no longer glittering, thick clouds blocking what remained of sunlight.

He just couldn’t find the motivation to walk back to the mansion. No matter how much he told himself he should head back before he got sick or  _worse_ , he felt more content out here in the cold. It numbed his emotions.

A calming feeling, he duly noted to himself.

Maybe he should just stay out here. Being a divine creature, he could handle the cold much easier than others. His feathers kept him warmer than most others. He could easily stay here for hours.

And it’s not like anyone needed him back at the Smash mansion anyway. No one really cared for his company. Some of the other smashers were probably happier without him there anyways. Most of them ignored him, others went out of their way to make fun of him or call him names. When he participated in matches, he had a 50/50 chance of winning. But lately, he felt discourage, less confident in his fighting ability. He lost more matches than he had won since he first came. The fights were fun at first, but now they were just dull. A simple chore he to do every once in a while.

His room felt cramped as well. Not just his room, but the whole mansion. The air was stale and suffocating, and the walls felt too close. He always felt like he was being judged and disliked.

Nothing was really anchoring him there, so why go back? He wasn’t wanted.

An emotionless feeling filled his chest.

He never really was in the first place.

…

"Pittoo?"

Dark Pit turned his head at that insufferable nickname. Usually he would snap at whoever dared to use it, but this calm, almost emotionless feeling held him silent.

"Pittoo, what are you doing all the way out here?" Pit bounded up to him. His body was wrapped in a large, soft blue jacket with a light yellow collar. His hands poked out of the fluffy cotton at the end of the sleeves, covered with mittens in the same shade of yellow. A matching set of earmuffs and a hat with a little white puffball at the top covered the angel’s wild brown hair. His bangs poked out from underneath the soft blue hat, licking his features in a gentle way. His white wings were folded close to his body in a similar way to his own.

Dark Pit could only look at him.  _What was he doing all the way out here?_

"I’ve been searching everywhere for you! You weren’t anywhere near the mansion and I was starting to get worried." Pit paused as he got close to the dark angel, a small frown and a look of concern washed over his face. "Pittoo? Are you okay? …it’s not like you to be this quiet." White puffs of breath could be seen escaping his mouth, rising up into the air before becoming invisible.

The dark angel didn’t respond. He averted his eyes to the snow covered ground. He was confused; since when did someone care enough to go look for him?

There was a silence, and Dark Pit could feel the eyes of the angel studying him.

"You didn’t bring gloves or a hat…" Pit quietly noted to himself. The dark angel still heard him.

He grunted quietly. "Why would I need them?" His eyes still stayed fixed on seemingly interesting ground.  _Why do you even care? No one else ever does._

Pit smiled softly at him. "Silly, you’re gonna catch a cold without them." Snow crunched under soft footsteps, and a pair of brown boots came into the dark angel’s line of sight. "Here, let me see your hands." Pit reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out his numb hands, holding them between the two.

Red eyes widened. Even through the angel’s mittens Dark Pit could feel the warmth in them, slightly warming his cold, red fingers. The empty feeling in his chest seemed to waver.

"C’mon, let’s head back to the mansion before you get sick."

Dark Pit looked up at him with a hint of surprise. Blue eyes sparkled and a bright yet soft smile was present on the boy’s face.

_Pit came out here for him? He was worried about him?_  He went outside in this terribly cold weather, just to find him.

Dark Pit felt a warm, tickling feeling begin to develop in his cheeks and chest.

Pit waited patiently for him. Dark Pit studied the angel’s soft features, and then nodded slightly. Pit then flashed him a bright grin, removing one of his gloved hands from the others and started tugging the dark angel gently along with him. He reluctantly followed, lagging behind slightly.

"Are you hungry? When we get back **,**  I can make you a bowl of hot soup if you’d like? Or some hot chocolate?" A dreamy look formed on the angel’s face. "Mmmm…I could really go for some myself right now…all this cold weather makes me hungry!" Pit started rambling. In almost every conversation they had, food was somehow part of it.

Dark Pit smiled a little behind his scarf. "Everything makes you hungry." Pit snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right!" He looked at Dark Pit with his bright blue eyes before focusing on their hands. Pit frowned a bit, before releasing his hand from Pittoo’s.

Dark Pit stayed silent, watching the angel for a moment before looking to the white sidewalk. His hand started to feel oddly colder now. They took a few more steps until the dark felt something warm grip his hand once more. Looking down, he saw Pit’s now bare hand entwined with his. Pit smiled at him before focusing back on the road.

Pittoo felt the warm feeling swell in his chest, chasing away the empty feeling until it dwindled at a small level. Pit came all the way out here, in the middle of Smashpolis, looking for him.  _For him_. He thought no-one cared.

No…he was wrong. Pit cared. He always has. Even upon their first meeting, Pit had been reluctant to fight him. Pit had saved him from the depths of the Chaos Vortex. When he first came to Smash, Pit happily took him under his wing and showed him around and how everything worked. He even showed him some good tips and tricks to use while battling. He talked to him before and after his matches, ate with him and just plain hung out with him. Dark Pit glanced at the jovial angel leading the way. More heat rose to his cheeks before he stepped closer to the angel and tightened his hand slightly around the others.

Maybe he can stay for a while.

They never let go of each other’s hands the whole way back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little oneshot inspired by my own drawing, which in turn was inspired by the Super Smash Bros Brawl version of Snowman from Earthbound.  
> Here's a link to the drawing if you were curious! (copy and paste into the address bar) http://mono-chromeex.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Angels-557333266


End file.
